The Scrapped Prince
by snow-maiden13
Summary: In a far away kingdom, a prince was cursed to bring destruction to their kingdom on his 19th birthday. To prevent this, they hid him in a cellar. He's Natsume. A girl named Mikan enters the Alice Castle and she could bring salvation. Could she do it?
1. I am Mikan Sakura!

_Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess"._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

**The Scrapped Prince**

スクラップド・プリンス

**Chapter One:** I am Mikan Sakura!

**-------------------------------**

"Oh Hotaru... I wish you didn't leave the countryside..." a girl whispered in the chilly winter air as she watches the snow falling quietly.

"However, I will do everything to get close to you!"

She stood in front of the Alice Castle, the residence of the Royal Family.

"So there! I'm entering the castle and serve the Royal Family in order to see you!"

"Are you the new servant?" a guard asked.

"Hai! I am Mikan Sakura, ready to serve the King and Queen!" she said cheerfully...

**-------------------------------**

"Darn it! Where did that kid go?"

"I don't know, his cell was just empty, I am just here to give him his breakfast!"

"Go find him! If the King knows about this, we're in danger!"

"Right!"

"Ms. Sakura, welcome to the Alice Castle." An elderly woman said.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy to be here!"

"By the way, this is your map to the castle. This one is the key to the rooms you would maintain and your room's key. I hope you will be convenient in your stay."

"Thanks a lot, ma'am!" she beamed at everyone.

"Let's see... where am I?" she scanned the map. "Okay. This is the lobby. My room is on the third floor. While the Innovation Chamber... there! At the basement!"

She quickly headed to the stairs. "Hotaru! Here I come!"

"NATSUME!" a man yelled, frantically looking around him. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

A young man peered from the corner where he was hiding.

"Argh, they're almost here..." he muttered.

"I must hurry and find that chamber!" Mikan said to herself. "Turn left, then right... then..."

She collided with the young man a while ago.

"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, trying to get up. "I wasn't careful!"

"Were you hurt?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Good." He hurried to run as fast as he can.

"Who is that guy?" Mikan asked herself. "Oh well, I shouldn't mind others. I'll just go and find my best friend Hotaru!"

**-------------------------------**

"Miss!"

Mikan swiped her head backwards. "Yes?"

"Have you by chance seen a young man running along? We're trying to look for him, he's the Prince."

"The Prince? Isn't it that he died as soon as he was born? How come you were looking for a dead one?"

"Oh no, he's not. In fact, he was thrown to a cellar in this place." The man blurted out.

"What? Is that true, mister?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Oh no I was just joking! Hehehe!" he replied abruptly. That was too close!

"Right! Wahahaha!" Mikan laughed along. "Excuse me sir, but do you know by chance the Innovation Chamber?"

"I think you should head right."

"Thanks!"

"Hey wait, I'm not sure okay?"

Mikan just ran along. She could not explain the excitement she's feeling right now. At last, after a year of not seeing her dearest best friend Hotaru Imai, she'll get the chance to make her official surprise visit.

"I wonder how she'll react on this!" she thought happily.

She continued walking in the twists and turns at that basement. Still, she wasn't able to see any room from where she is now.

"What kind of place is this Alice Castle? It's so scary..."

Then she noticed an opening and she heard a creaking sound. There was a secret door at the wall! She was amazed how peculiar the castle was built. It has those secret passages and scarry hallways. She decided to go there because she's positive that Hotaru is there.

She walked slowly, making sure that she doesn't create any sound. When she came by a steel door that is open, she decided to reveal herself.

"Tadaaa! Surprise, Hotaru-chan!"

Nobody replied.

"Oh come on, Hotaru! Don't act like a real looser! I know you were surprised!"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer to her...

**-------------------------------**

"H-Hotaru?" Mikan asked softly, "don't you play a trick on me!"

"Who's there...?"

Mikan gulped. It's a voice of a young man. "I-I'm sorry... I must've gone into the wrong room. Sorry!"

"Tell me who's there!" the voice shouted. Mikan was really terrified.

"M-Mikan.. Mikan Sakura!" she replied as she trembled. "I.. I am a maid of this castle!"

The guy revealed himself. "So it's you again. I thought it's some burglar."

"What sort of burglar can find this room anyway?" Mikan said her thoughts aloud. "oops, sorry again to bother you."

"Did you find what you were looking?" he suddenly asked, sitting at the couch.

"How did you know what I was up to?"

"It's easy. I could see that you're lost," he scoffed.

Mikan blushed. "You haven't told me your name."

"It's Natsume," he said gently, and Mikan saw the kind impression plastered on his face. It feels nice while he's with her, and she no longer feels any fear.

"Nice to meet you," Mikan said. "My best friend works here for a special research, do you know her?"

"The girl with a thousand inventions? Imai?"

"Yeah! That's her!" she said proudly.

"Oh,"

"Do you work here the same as her?"

"No," suddenly, Mikan noticed loneliness in his eyes.

"If it's not, then why are you here?"

"I'm just her subject to her research." He replied subtly.

"Subject? I don't get it..."

He stood up and went closer to her. "I guess you've known a lot. Now go back to work."

"Tell me where Hotaru-chan is! Please, Natsume?" she said sweetly.

_I guess I can't say no to this pesky girl... _"Alright then, but promise me you'll never tell anyone you meet me here."

"Sure! Let me shake with your pinky finger!"

"What?"

"Come on. So that we'll keep our promises."

"How's it done?"

"Just raise your pinky like this," she took his hand. "and cross it with mine! There! We made our pact."

"Oh,"

"Let's go?" Mikan asked him and she ushered him out of the door.

"Let's make it quick, I'm not allowed to go outside."

"Okay." She smiled at him. Her smile made him feel so happy and warm inside. "Thanks a lot."

A word of thanks... he's never heard it from anyone even from Ruka...

"It's nothing..." he replied, smirking.

**-------------------------------**

"Here we are..." he said. "This place is secured, you need the official fingerprint before you can get in."

"Wow!" Mikan gasped. "Awesome! This has been the most high-tech place I've been!"

She smiled happily at Natsume. "Thank you!"

"That's nothing," he muttered, swiping his hand on a detector. Suddenly, a voice spoke:

"Natsume, what do you need?" it was Hotaru's voice, and Mikan's eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't believe it... now I'm with her again..."

And out of nowhere, Natsume disappeared. "That Natsume guy is really mysterious. He seems so lonely. I'll pay him a visit everytime."

The steel door opened slowly as Mikan entered curiously. The room is filled with more high-tech gadgets, and she was just amazed by everything.

"Hey, Natsume..." it was Hotaru standing by the wall. "You have no business today---"

"Hotaru! Hotaru! It's me, Mikan!" she cried, coming closer and propping her into a warm embrace.

"Mikan?"

"Yeah! I missed you!"

"How did you get in here?"

"I now work in here, you see..." she replied, wiping the tears in her eyes. "Oh gosh! You're hair! It's now long!"

"So you met Natsume along the way?" she said as a robot approached them, looking exactly like Mikan. The robot has tea with her.

"Amazing! You've created a robot like me!" she smiled. "how thoughtful of you!"

Hotaru simply smiled. "I told you not to worry about me,"

"I just missed you badly," Mikan said. "still, I'll be able to have an income. Isn't it worthwile?"

"How did Natsume help you? I mean, he's not the kind of person who---"

"I don't know, I guess because I also did a favor for him."

"Mikan, don't go near that boy. He's dangerous." Hotaru warned her. "Give me your hand,"

"Okay," when she pressed her hand towards a gadget, her fingerprints were recorded.

"There, the steel dorr's computer will now recognize you. You can visit me now without Natsume's help."

Mikan hugged her friend tightly. "Oh thanks, Hotaru!"

"Just don't tell anyone that you met him."

"Right. I'll go now, I still have work to do."

**-------------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ruka, Natsume's Best Friend

_Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess"._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

**The Scrapped Prince**

スクラップド・プリンス

**Chapter Two:** Ruka, Natsume's Best Friend

**-------------------------------**

"Oh, at last!"

Mikan kept the cleaning tools in the cabinet. "Job done."

She gazed at the large grandfather clock located at the lobby of the castle. It's only 10:00 in the morning.

"...My, I must've woke up early so I can visit Hotaru!"

She hurried to the basement, and this time, she knew where she's going.

"Left, then right, then..." she stared at the plain wall on her side. It was the wall where you can go to Natsume, the mysterious young man's room.

"What if I go and visit him first?" she looked at the way to Hotaru's place. "Oh well, Hotaru can wait."

Mikan leaned on the wall and pushed a little. Suddenly, it opened as it was before, and then she turned sideways and walked through the room.

"This place is surprisingly tidy for a guy," Mikan noticed. Every corner is well-maintained.

"Hello? Natsume?" Mikan called out. "Come out, please?"

She continued to walk only to find Natsume sitting on a couch reading a comic book.

"There you are. Why aren't you answering me?"

"And why are you here, young lady?" he asked scornfully. "What do you need?"

Mikan's cheeks puffed, "Hey, I was just visiting you, is anything wrong?"

"I don't need you." He answered flatly. "You may go now."

"What!" Mikan cried "I thought you were just lonely down here! I paid you a visit then this is what I get? Hmph!"

"Who told you that anyway," he continued reading his comic book and ignored her completely.

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice called out this time.

"I see, you have other friends visitng you," Mikan said sadly, "I guess a maid like me isn't worth your time. I'll go then. Goodbye,"

Natsume put away his comic book. "I was just kidding, you know." He muttered.

**-------------------------------**

"Good morining Na---"

Another young man stood silently and surprisedly in front of Mikan and Natsume. He was carrying a bunch of food with him. And on his basket, a rabbit was residing.

"Good morining!" Mikan cheerfully greeted the shocked man.

"Natsume---" he suddenly said, "who is she?"

"You must be his friend! I'm Mikan Sakura!" Mikan continued, smiling at him.

"Oh, she's just a maid Ruka," Natsume said nonchalantly. "Don't mind her. Come here,"

"A maid? I think no one's allowed to go in here," Ruka said. "If that's the case, then she shouldn't be here."

"Oh no! Yes, I am just a maid, and I'm here to---"

Ruka covered his mouth with his right hand, and afterwards he said something:

"Is she your concubine?"

Natsume was flushed. "NO WAY! Ruka, I'm too young for that!" he exclaimed, almost jumping off the couch. "Alright, she's Imai's friend. And here to bug me."

"Oh why you!" Mikan shouted, getting angrier. "Is that what you can say to your visitor? I came all the way down here just to see you yet---"

"I see," Ruka interrupted her. Ruka laughed. "Just joking, Natsume. Nice meeting you, Mikan. I'm Ruka. And I am Natsume's best friend."

"Hi!" Mikan's mood suddenly changed. Natsume went away and didn't came back after almost an hour.

"Does he ever become lonely here?" Mikan asked him as they continued their chat.

"Oh no, Imai does his entertainment stuff." He showed her a closetful of gadgets Hotaru made.

"Wow," Mikan said, smiling.

Finally, Natsume came back. "Can I borrow some, Natsume?"

He stared at her and shrugged.

"Pretty please?"

"Go ahead," he simply answered. "Just don't break them."

"Sure!" she said. "You're so kind, thanks!"

He just turned away from them. "I'll go and take a nap,"

"I guess we better leave him first, Mikan. Let's continue our talk outside." Ruka said.

"Alright. Bye, Natsume!"

**-------------------------------**

"I've known Natsume since we were little." Ruka began narrating. "We grew up together and had school together."

"Oh nice! Just like Hotaru and I!"

"... the reason why Natsume is hidden there is because of that stupid prophecy..."

"P-prophecy?" Mikan asked. "Tell me about it..."

"The seer told Natsume's father that he'll bring destruction on his 19th birthday," Ruka said. "and from the day he was born, he was considered dead by his family."

Mikan gasped, "Poor Natsume!"

"It's just so devastating, and the country can't even have a new king."

"King? How did royalty came to the story?"

"Natsume is the prince of this kingdom. The so-called 'dead' prince."

"WHAAAT?" Mikan exclaimed. "He is?"

"Yeah," Ruka said sadly. "As a friend, it's so sad that I can't do anything for him."

"Don't worry, Ruka! I know there'll come a day that Natsume won't be imprisoned there." Mikan said optimistically.

"I hope that day will come." He replied. Ruka checked his watch. "Oh my, it's time for me to go. Thank you for today!"

"Alright, don't you worry, I'll keep Natsume company when you're not around!"

"Thanks. I hope we meet again."

"Bye!"

**-------------------------------**

The next day, Mikan woke up early again. This time, she has no work, and she's not going to see Hotaru. She went straight to Natsume's room.

"Good morning!"

She carefully and silently entered his room. She looked around and found out that he's still sleeping in silence. Mikan went closer to him, watching his peaceful face and breathing. After some time, his eyes opened slowly.

"H-hey..." he muttered, getting up. "?"

"Hi there..."

"It's you again," Natsume said. "What's wrong now?"

"I am here to be your company! Here, have breakfast with me!" Mikan said happily. "I'm so lonely up there eating with no one, so I guess we better share this meal, right?"

"Whatever."

Mikan poured out the tea and spread out the blanket on the table. She brought along with her cookies and tea.

"Hmn! Yummy!" she said. "Itadakimasu!"

Natsume just followed her and took a cookie. He stared at it for a moment, and then took a bite. He found it delicious.

"Who made this?"

"Anna-chan! She's such a talented girl..."

"Do you cook?" he asked

"Oh yeah! I was my grandfather's cook back in our town!" she said proudly.

"Okay,"

"Do you like some more?"

"Sure,"

Moments passed by and they finished eating up all those cookies and drank up the tea.

"That was great," Mikan said. "I think I'll be asking for more cookies and I'll deliver them to you."

Natsume kept silent again. Mikan has nothing to say either. She sat beside him on the couch as if they both don't exist in that room. Time continued to fly and the utter silence annoyed Mikan.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Mikan asked.

"Nope,"

"Um, am I really annoying? Hotaru always tells me that,"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Natsume laughed out. "Oh that frank girl, she didn't spare to make a lie for her friend!"

"Why are you laughing?" Mikan was flushed. "stop it,"

"Oh sorry..." he said, stopping. "Anyway, the answer to that is..."

Mikan looked at him.

"No, you aren't. Maybe just a little," Natsume continued.

Mikan smiled. "Oh well, I hate to go but I have to. Mr. Narumi might ask me to run errands for him. Bye,"

He simply waved his arm and got up the couch.

**-------------------------------**

_Wow, I've never seen him laugh like that before... I wish he'd laugh like that more often. Maybe I just need to stay with him so he'll be happy._

Mikan continued walking until she came across Mr. Jinno.

"Ms. Sakura, where have you been?" he asked, and his frog echoed a croak.

"Um, just at the basement, do I have an errand to run?"

"Do you know that the basement is prohibited?"

Mikan bowed her head down. "I'm so sorry, sir. I won't go there again."

"Just make sure," Mr. Jinno said, "Or else you'll get kicked out of the castle..."

His warning was dangerous, but Mikan knew that there's still more to what her job is.

Hah, no way! No one can stop me from seeing my friends!

Back to Natsume's room, Ruka arrived. He saw the messy table, indicating that Natsume had eaten already.

"Pretty early today, huh..." he said. "I guess you had eaten."

"Yeah, the girl came here and brought me food," Natsume said.

"Mikan?"

He nodded. "She's such a comical girl."

"And she's nice too." Ruka added. "Let me clean this for you,"

**-------------------------------**

Mikan went back to her room after being scolded. She lied down on her bed and felt happy.

"I wonder what Hotaru's doing now..."

knocking on the door

"Mikan are you there?" it was Hotaru's voice calling.

"Hai!" she got up quickly. "Ohayou!"

"What's that fuss you were in with Jinno?" Hotaru asked.

"That's nothing!" Mikan said cheerfuly. "Don't worry, I won't follow him!"

"Mikan, listen. Don't you ever go to Natsume again." Hotaru said seriously.

"But why?" Mikan asked. "he's such a nice boy!"

"He's very dangerous," Hotaru said, looking straight at Mikan. "And you promised me that."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't go near the fire, you might burn yourself..." she said and left.

With Hotaru's parting words, Mikan got more confused.

"Fire? What fire?" she asked herself. "Oh well, that doesn't stop me from seeing Natsume."

**-------------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. What's Wrong With Natsume?

_Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess"._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

**The Scrapped Prince**

スクラップド・プリンス

**Chapter Three:** What's Wrong With Natsume?

**-------------------------------**

The days flew swiftly and Mikan has finally adjusted with the atmosphere at the Alice Castle. Although Mr. Jinno, the strict housekeeper, always sees her failures, she still has Mr. Narumi, another housekeeper, to cheer her up and regain her courage.

One thing added her liking of the castle besides Hotaru's existence: Natsume and his friend Rukawa. They both are good guys. Mikan can't believe she'd meet such good people there.

As usual, she came for her regular Natsume visit. She brought along some food with her from Anna's kitchen. She happily walked towards the plain wall. Again, doing the same thing, she had managed to come by herself.

"Hello!" she greeted. She heard voices talking.

"It's her again," Natsume said, concentrated on his video game.

Ruka came to meet her by the entrance. "Hi there, Mikan. Come in. We're playing some games right now. Wana join?"

"Sure!" she said cheerfully. "And I brought you guys some food. It's cake!"

"Cool!"

Mikan was led to the TV set where Natsume's video game was plugged. He glanced at Mikan and then darted back his eyes to the TV. Afterwards he spoke up.

"What's that with you?"

"Cake!" she said happily.

"Great. I'm famished." He murmured.

"Alright then. I'll give you a slice." Mikan said, getting the knife. "This is yummy!"

"Real good. Let me help you there," Ruka said.

"Thanks, Ruka." Mikan replied. "is Hotaru busy working again?"

"As usual," he answered. "We would like her to come over here too, but she simply wouldn't. The poor girl's too engrossed with her work."

"Oh yeah, so busy."

"Natsume, come over here now!" Ruka called him. "We'll resume that later."

"Alright."

"Itadakimasu!"

So the three of them ate up the strawberry cake. It was really delicious, and they enjoyed talking along the way. Mikan's cheerful disposition made the atmosphere lighter.

"Don't you have work today?" Natsume asked, looking at her.

"No, I don't." she answered, smiling. "It's our day off."

"Great, so you can stay with us, right?" Ruka said.

"Of course. I'll be up here late!"

"For goodness' sake, please let me sleep okay?" Natsume said.

The two giggled. "Yeah sure," Mikan said.

Mikan went to the seats near the TV set. She looked at the game. It is still one of Hotaru's inventions. She sure works hard. Mikan wonders what really is the sort of research she's doing. She pondered about this for a long time already.

"Aren't you gonna play?" Natsume asked.

"I'm playing." She simply said. "So what game is this?"

"Virtua Fighter 8."

"Nice!"

"Let's play!" Ruka said excitedly.

**-------------------------------**

After hours of playing, Natsume went to the couch and brought out something. It's a digital comic book where in the dialogues can be heard and read at the same time. Another of Hotaru's amazing inventions.

"Wow, look at that, so amazing!" Mikan exclaimed, staring at the digital comics.

"Yeah, that girl seems not to loose any idea from her brilliant head."

"Can I see it?"

"Come over here," Natsume said, moving so that she could have space to sat on.

"Oh right. Very fantastic."

The two of hem were indulged in reading and almost forgot Ruka's existence. Ruka, on the other hand, felt a little jealousy, not because of Natsume being his friend but because of Mikan's closeness to Natsume.

He seems to have an interest with the girl. He never lets her out of his sight the whole time she's with them.

"Hey Ruka aren't you gonna see this one?" Mikan asked.

"I'll take a look at it later, you guys just enjoy yourselves. I'll be fine." He answered.

"Alright,"

Then they heard someone opening the secret passage. "Anyone here?"

It's Hotaru.

"Oh my! Hotaru! Did you come to have fun with us?" Mikan asked.

Natsume glanced at the digital clock in front of him. "It's time already."

"Natsume, have you forgotten what you have to do now?" Hotaru asked. "Let's go."

"Sorry, I got engrossed with Mikan in reading this." He pointed to the comics.

"Okay then, come on."

Mikan ran along. "Let me go with you!"

Ruka followed her. "Let's take her with us."

Natsume just shrugged, "Whatever."

**-------------------------------**

The three of them entered the laboratory of Hotaru. It's the very same look as it has been when Mikan first arrived there. She and Ruka sat on a couch first. Then Natsume and Hotaru went to an enclosed room. Hotaru was on the control room.

"What would Natsume do?" Mikan asked.

"You see, Hotaru's research has something to do with him," Ruka said, with his melancholic eyes looking at Natsume's direction.

"Oh I see,"

"You'll be amazed with what Natsume has," Ruka told her. "Just wait and see,"

"Alright."

True to Ruka's words, Natsume emitted a vast amount of fire from the palm of his hand. Mikan gasped at this. Hotaru was madly pressing some keys on the keyboard, and adjusting some slots. After some time, the fire ceased. Natsume, on the other hand, just fell on his knees.

"Natsume!" Mikan cried, running towards the enclosed room. He was struggling to get up, and Mikan opened the door then went to his side.

"What's wrong with Natsume?" Mikan asked Hotaru, who simply looked at Ruka's way.

"I'm fine," Natsume said softly.

"No you're not!" Mikan scolded him. "What did you made him do?"

"That was part of my research, Mikan." Hotaru said stoically.

"But he's obviouly hurt by this!"

"You can't do anything with that." Ruka said, bringing Natsume a bottle of water. "They do it regularly. Sure, with that vast power he gets tired, but he'll be alright."

"You made me so worried, Natsume..." Mikan said, helping him to get up.

"I said I'm fine," he muttered stubbornly. "Don't you understand?"

Ruka felt a little surge of jealousy, and decided to help them out. Hotaru suddenly called him.

"Ruka, we need to talk about his condition." She said in her monotone voice.

"But---"

"I'll take care of him, Ruka. Just go with Hotaru." Mikan assured him.

"Alright. Let's go." Ruka finally said. He followed Hotaru to another room. While Mikan and Natsume walked to his room as well.

**-------------------------------**

_"... the reason why Natsume is hidden there is because of that stupid prophecy..."_

_"P-prophecy?" Mikan asked. "Tell me about it..."_

_"The seer told Natsume's father that he'll bring destruction on his 16th day on earth." Ruka said. "and from the day he was born, he was considered dead by his family."_

_Mikan gasped, "Poor Natsume!"_

_"It's just so devastating, and the country can't even have a new king."_

_"King? How did royalty came to the story?"_

_"Natsume is the prince of this kingdom. The scrapped prince."_

Mikan sighed. It's all because of that prophecy. Natsume was laid down to rest on his bed. She gently touched his hair and then held his hand.

"That's it. You need to rest. Through this, you can forget everything..." she said.

Back to Hotaru and Ruka, they were engaged in a serious discussion.

"Tell me what can make him stronger," Ruka said.

"Natsume's condition is getting worse." Hotaru said calmly. "Yes, he really is worse than last year."

"What... can you do anything?"

Hotaru shook her head slowly, and then she stared at Ruka. "I'm so sorry. My research isn't yet completed. I think what's best for him right now is the country air and sunlight, plus rest. Unfortunately, he can't come out of that cellar."

"That's our problem." Ruka said. "If only I could take him away from here..."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them. It was Mikan, who was shocked from everything that she had heard.

Mikan also recalled Natsume's pale skin, and then it confirmed what Hotaru just said.

"Oh Natsume, I wish I could do something to help you..." she thought.

Then she went to Hotaru and Ruka.

"Is it true? Will Natsume still be fine?" she asked them.

"I don't know." Hotaru asnwered.

"Of course he will," Ruka said. "Oh don't you worry, Mikan! It'll be fine."

"As long as he gets enough sunlight, he will." Hotaru added.

"Sunlight? Then let's take him out of here!" Mikan said.

"It's not that easy since it's forbidden." Hotaru told her. "You can't defy the Castle's rules. Or else the'll kick you out or exile you."

Mikan gulped. Then she bravely regained her courage. "I don't care on what punishment they'll give me! I just want Natsume to be back in good health!"

"Mikan, you listen to Hotaru..." it was Natsume, who just got up.

"You need to go back to bed!" Mikan and Ruka exclaimed, helping him to walk back to his room.

Hotaru looked their way and then went back to her laboratory.

"I must do something quick, or else... Natsume will..." she whispered, with a tear coming out from her eye.

Pain is obviously seen in her sad eyes. With sheer determination, Hotaru went back to her work in the lab.

**-------------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. This Is My Fate

_Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess"._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

**The Scrapped Prince**

スクラップド・プリンス

**Chapter Four:** _This is My Fate_

**-------------------------------**

_"Sunlight? Then let's take him out of here!" Mikan said._

_"It's not that easy since it's forbidden." Hotaru told her. "You can't defy the Castle's rules. Or else they'll kick you out or exile you."_

_Mikan gulped. Then she bravely regained her courage. "I don't care on what punishment they'll give me! I just want Natsume to be back in good health!"_

_"Mikan, you listen to Hotaru..." it was Natsume, who just got up._

_"You need to go back to bed!" Mikan and Ruka exclaimed, helping him to walk back to his room._

Mikan sighed for the nth time. She can't stand seeing Natsume suffering like that. She walked towards Natsume's room, and she knew that Ruka have made him go back to his bed.

"He deserves nothing but special treatment. After all, he's the crown prince!" Mikan said. "Oh Natsume... please get well soon..."

Natsume heard everything Mikan had been talking about. He clutched his fists and pretended to be sleeping. He hates it when people worry about him. He's been a big trouble for Ruka, and Hotaru as well. Hotaru might not be able to see her best friend if not because of the research about him. And because of that, Mikan herself showed up in the castle.

And the risk of Mikan knowing his bare existence worries him. The castle might know it sooner or later, and they'll banish her.

_Dakedo... I won't let them do that..._ he thought.

Ruka left them for a while. Mikan managed to barge into his room again. He was now up, looking at the door, when Mikan entered unexpectedly.

"Don't you know right manners? Isn't it that you need to knock on the door first?" Natsume said scornfully.

"Natsume-kun, manners aren't important anymore. Listen..." she said, getting closer. "I know you can get out of here. You've tried it once, right? Remember the first day we met? You were running away from them."

"So why won't you do something?"

Natsume turned away from her and he went out of his bed, standing next to her. "This is my fate, Mikan. I can't oppose it neither you."

"No way!" Mikan exclaimed. "I'll do something! Just wait there! I'll talk to---"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. They fell on the bed, and Mikan was practically lying flatly on top of Natsume. She can hear his heartbeat and breathing.

"You don't have to worry about me," he continued talking. "You know... I don't care anyway if I go on like this forever,"

Mikan got up and slapped him on his cheek.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "You don't' value your life, do you? Well for your information, I'm your friend and I worry about you!"

She struggled to get away from his grasp. "Let me go!"

Natsume moved his face towards hers. "Listen, young lady... don't interfere with the castle's regulations. You'll surely get hurt."

He set her free, and he could still see Mikan's compassionate eyes towards him.

"...Besides, don't you trust your friend Imai? She's gonna do something."

Then Natsume suddenly felt weak again. Mikan ran towards him, worrying once more.

"I told you to take your rest, Natsume." It was Ruka, who crossed his arms and went to them. "You're making yourself exhausted."

"Oh hi, Ruka!" Mikan greeted happily.

"I brought some energizers here," he said. "How is he? Did he really rest?"

"I'm afraid not," Mikan said.

"Sou ka," Ruka replied. "I'll wait here till tomorrow."

"I wish I could too..." Mikan answered. "But I still have work left. I gotta go now. Natsume-kun, get well soon,"

**-------------------------------**

Mikan returned to her room. She was gazing up at the setting sun by her window.

"I wish I could see the sunset with Natsume," she said. "Why does he have to be like that? He's been kept there for years... he's been disregarded."

"He needs the sun and fresh air outside."

Natsume can't help but ponder about Mikan's words.

_Mikan got up and slapped him on his cheek._

_"Shut up!" she shouted. "You don't' value your life, do you? Well for your information, I'm your friend and I worry about you!"_

He sighed, "What an idiot."

Somebody knocked on the door and came in. It's Hotaru.

"Are you okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for the medicine," he replied. "By the way, has it ever crossed your mind to get rid of Mikan?"

Hotaru was surprised they were talking about her again. "Sometimes, when she gets weird as usual and does something regrettable." She said.

"I think that girl lacks intelligence." Natsume said bluntly.

"She's really like that, doing things without thinking first."

"Such a weirdo." He replied, "Although, she has this very kind heart that no one else possesses."

"You're probably right," Hotaru said. "I'll go now,"

As soon as she went out of the secret doorway, she saw Ruka and his sad face.

"Why the long face, Ruka?"

"Hotaru, I think Natsume will get killed before his 19th birthday..." he said.

"That's what they wanted, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"I could do something about it." Hotaru said, and she walked past him to the lab.

**-------------------------------**

The next day, Mikan did the same chores again. On her way to the kitchen, a certain blonde woman noticed her. She's Miss Yamada.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she greeted Mikan.

"Ohayou, onee-sama." Mikan said.

The woman smiled at her. Narumi's right. I can sense a great power in her.

Mr. Jinno was watering the plants with his pet frog. Miss Yamada came to him.

"I met the new girl, Sakura Mikan."

"Quite strange, isn't she?" Jinno said. She nodded.

"Now I can see what she did on her first day here," she took out a clear crystal ball. The two of them watched the scenes in the order they occurred...

_"Let's see... where am I?" she scanned the map. "Okay. This is the lobby. My room is on the third floor. While the Innovation Chamber... there! At the basement!"_

_She quickly headed to the stairs. "Hotaru! Here I come!!!"_

_"NATSUME!!!" a man yelled, frantically looking around him. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_A young man peered from the corner where he was hiding._

_"Argh, they're almost here..." he muttered._

_"I must hurry and find that chamber!" Mikan said to herself. "Turn left, then right... then..."_

_She collided with the young man a while ago._

_"Oh! Sorry!" she exclaimed, trying to get up. "I wasn't careful!"_

_"Were you hurt?" he asked her._

_"I'm fine, don't worry."_

_"Good." He hurried to run as fast as he can._

_"Who is that guy?" Mikan asked herself. "Oh well, I shouldn't mind others. I'll just go and find my best friend Hotaru!"_

"T-The prince!" Mr. Jinno exclaimed. "She met him!"

"Not only that," Ms. Yamada said, pointing out to the crystal ball.

_Then she noticed an opening and she heard a creaking sound. There was a secret door at the wall! She was amazed how peculiar the castle was built. It has those secret passages and scarry hallways. She decided to go there because she's positive that Hotaru is there._

_She walked slowly, making sure that she doesn't create any sound. When she came by a steel door that is open, she decided to reveal herself._

_"Tadaaa! Surprise, Hotaru-chan!!!"_

_Nobody replied._

_"Oh come on, Hotaru! Don't act like a real looser! I know you were surprised!!!"_

_Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer to her..._

_"H-Hotaru??" Mikan asked softly, "don't you play a trick on me!"_

_"Who's there...?"_

_Mikan gulped. It's a voice of a young man. "I-I'm sorry... I must've gone into the wrong room. Sorry!"_

_"Tell me who's there!" the voice shouted. Mikan was really terrified._

_"M-Mikan.. Mikan Sakura!" she replied as she trembled. "I.. I am a maid of this castle!"_

_The guy revealed himself. "So it's you again. I thought it's some burglar."_

_"What sort of burglar can find this room anyway?" Mikan said her thoughts aloud. "oops, sorry again to bother you."_

_"Did you find what you were looking?" he suddenly asked, sitting at the couch._

_"How did you know what I was up to?"_

_"It's easy. I could see that you're lost," he scoffed._

_Mikan blushed. "You haven't told me your name."_

_"It's Natsume," he said gently, and Mikan saw the kind impression plastered on his face. It feels nice while he's with her, and she no longer feels any fear._

_"Nice to meet you," Mikan said. "My best friend works here for a special research, do you know her?"_

_"The girl with a thousand inventions? Imai?"_

_"Yeah! That's her!" she said proudly._

"She got into his place???"

"Well I think she visits him often."

"Oh my!" Mr. Jinno said, "What if the King knows about this?"

Mikan went again to Natsume to check his condition. At the same time, the two were in a hurry to go to Natsume as well...

**-------------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Mikan Gets Caught

_Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess"._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

**The Scrapped Prince**

スクラップド・プリンス

**Chapter Five:** Mikan Gets Caught

**-------------------------------**

_"Beware of the fire. You might burn..." Hotaru said..._

"I could still recall how Hotaru wants to protect me..." Mikan thought as she was going down the stairs. "They say Natsume can be so dangaerous, but I don't think he'll do something mean on his 19th birthday. For he's so weak..."

"Dakedo, I still believe that he's going to be fine. As long as Hotaru and Ruka are there, no need to worry!"

She glanced at the way to Natsume's room. "Huh? Jinno-san and the woman before? What are they trying to do---"

She ran as fast as she can so that she could follow them.

"I think she's going to his room at this time. She might be finished with her housework." Yamanaka-san said.

"Right. Then after we caught her, what shall we do with her?" Jinno asked.

"The Castle's authorities shall deal with it. However, I think Narumi will interfere,"

"That man always finds that girl interesting! What does she have?"

"I think she might have the power to save all of us."

"Nani???" Jinno exclaimed as they open the cellar.

Ruka and Natsume are again playing a new videogame by Hotaru. This time, the characters are themselves, plus Mikan.

"I can't belive the resemblance in real life with this is so close!" Ruka exclaimed. "Hotaru sure gives the details right,"

"Yeah, this Mikan sure is cute." Natsume blurted out unexpectedly. Then he blushed.

"What did you say?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing... nothing at all..." he tried to hide his blushing face.

"I can't wait to tell her about this one." Ruka continued. "Hey Natsume, your game... you're---"

He stopped as soon as Jinno and co. came by. "Good morning, your highness." He said, and a 'kokak' from his pet followed after.

"Don't call me that," he simply answered.

"What do you need?" Ruka asked defiantly.

"Easy there, Mr. Nougi. What's wrong if we checked on his---"

"You're not here for that obviously!" a voice called out. Natsume was surprised, and he looked at the door.

"Mikan! You shouldn't have gone here!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

"What are you planning to do with him again, huh?" Mikan asked, without listening to Natsume.

"So... we're right. Ms. Sakura, you're not allowed to go here, are you?" Jinno asked.

'Kokak!'

Mikan went silent. "I..."

"You can't speak cause I'm right!" Jinno exclaimed. "You're caught, Mikan Sakura. You then should be executed! It's a law that tells---"

He stopped when he noticed his tracks were burning. "AAAAH!"

"Prince Natsume!" Ms. Yamada exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"Don't call him Prince when you never treated him like one!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume continued to flame out Jinno's way and a circle of fire surrounded Ms. Yamada and Jinno. Luckily, they have walkie talkies that could call out the security force of the castle. Armed with a fireproof armor, the security men managed to get Mikan away from them.

"Ahh!!!! What are you tryi---" Mikan yelled. "Natsume! Ruka! Help!"

"Mikan!!!" Ruka and Natsume shouted.

"Not so fast..." a man appeared, wearing black clothes. "How are you, my prince?"

Natsume suddenly went dead on his tracks as soon as he heard the voice of the man. "P-Persona..." he muttered.

"It's been a long time... and your powers, you can now manage them properly." The man, which he called Persona, replied.

"Why are you here?"

"To get your precious friend out of the palace..."

Natsume clutched his fists. "Mikan..."

"Help!!!" Mikan tried to escape from their grasp.

Ruka watched Persona and Natsume talk, while thinking of a way to get Mikan out of the grasp of the security men.

"You can't oust her." Natsume said. "I won't let you..."

The flame he emitted blazed further, making Jinno shriek out all the consciousness remaining in him.

"Stop this folly, your highness." Persona said, grasping his right arm. "Or she will be executed rather than simply being ousted..."

His voice was scary, and serious... Ruka, on the other hand, managed to call on his furry animal friends to help Mikan out. She managed to get off, and the animals chased the security, leaving Persona and the two trapped Jinno and Yamada with them.

Mikan watched how Natsume gazed at Persona, as if he feared him. Suddenly, she noticed that Persona's arm was now blazing in fire too. Persona withdrew his hand on Natsume's arm and with one blow, the flame went off.

"I could still get away with your flame, Natsume."

"Go away." Natsume said stubbornly.

"Not until I get your precious Ms. Sakura out of the Castle..." he suddenly turned to Mikan who was shocked from the happenings around her. He took her by the arm and suddenly hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"Let me go!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Bring her down!" Natsume shouted and the flame emerged again on Persona.

He didn't waiver, though.

"I am impressed by your defiant actions. You now know how to fight back. I guess you've gained knowledge and inspiration from this young lady..." Persona said. "But she's not going to be with you anymore..."

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled. "Stay put. I'm going to get you."

He walked slowly, and his tracks are blazing. As he grabbed Persona's collar, it burned, and the flame seeped through his dark hair.

"Why you little---" he had no choice but to bring her down.

"Don't you ever return again!" he yelled, and the whole body of Persona is burning now. He turned to Mikan. "Are you alright?"

She simply nodded. Mikan noticed that he was getting off balanced. The flames! They are so many! His powers... he's overusing it! If he continues... he might...

She watched as Natsume slowly comes toward Persona, with flames in his hands...

"STOP IT!!!" Mikan shouted...

**-------------------------------**

She went in front of Natsume, bringing his hands of flame down, and later on, propping him into an embrace. Natsume stopped emitting fire, and his eyes enlarged in shock.

"Stop it, please..." Mikan whispered. "I understand how you feel about it..."

"B-But Mikan... I just..." Natsume tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain it to me." She said, letting him go. She was smiling, as usual. Her smile made him feel happy, and he grinned.

"Hey, Jinno and you." He pointed out to them.

"Aaaa!" Jinno yelled. 'Kokak!!!'

"You won't oust her in this place. Just assign her somewhere else..." he ordered them. "And Persona..."

Persona looked at him with some fear instilled in him.

"Don't you ever hurt her nor tell me that you're executing her." He said, with his voice dangerously low.

"Please... spare her life..." he said weakly, and afterwards he passed out.

"Natsume!" Ruka and Mikan exclaimed.

"Nah, Ms. Sakura. It's our chance to get you." Jinno said bravely, knowing that Natsume is asleep.

"Mikan, trust them. I know they won't defy the prince. Take care..." Ruka assured her, smiling back at her. "And... I'll see you soon."

"Hai." She said and followed them. She glanced at the sleeping Natsume.

Get well... I know sometime we will be together again... She was dragged by Jinno outside Natsume's room.

"What should we do with her?"

"Place her under the farm section, she 's going to take care of the animals." Ms. Yamada said. "Don't worry, Ms. Sakura. As we promised the prince, we'll spare your life. But this time, you shall not see him ever again."

Mikan nodded. "Hai."

**-------------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Complicated

Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess".

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

_Sorry for this short chapter._

**The Scrapped Prince**

スクラップド・プリンス

**Chapter Six:** Complicated

**-------------------------------**

Natsume sat by the fireplace and began to light it up. He solely remained in his intolerable silence, ignoring the loud knocks on his door. A nuisance, as he calls it. It's his food delivery for that morning. He hasn't eaten his lunch yesterday nor his dinner.

Hotaru heard the commotion outside Natsume's private area. She stepped in the border line and swooped through the secret passage easier than what Mikan or Ruka can do.

"Are you just gonna sulk there and feel sorry for her?" she began to interrogate him in a mild manner, filled with sarcasm.

He glanced stoically at her, and she felt more scared than the first time she met him.

"I'm not feeling sorry for any 'her' you're trying to imply, Imai."

"Then why are you ignoring your dinner and lunch? And now trying to lit up fire in this enclosed room."

"Mind your own business." He hissed. She stepped a bit backward as he said it clearly.

"..." Hotaru can't help but keep silent as he wants it. She grimly looked at his straight face, waiting for her to go out of his room.

**-------------------------------**

Mikan woke up in a terribly different environment from the dark looms of the Alice Castle. She started to stretch her arms and she grimly smiled.

"I wonder what's up with Natsume starting yesterday afternoon..." she said. "I'm afraid of that Persona man, he looks so scary."

Mikan looked around her new place to stay. It's a hut outside the walled castle, but still, it's a part of the Alice Castle. It's the place where the garden is located, and in front of it is the labyrinth of green plants. Beside the hut is another hut, then followed by the farm.

"I guess I'm still lucky to be alive inspite of what I've done yesterday. And I owe it all to Natsume and Ruka."

"Hello there!" a voice called out. Mikan swooped her head to the direction of the voice. "Hi!"

"Oh, Ruka!" she exclaimed. "It's so nice to see you!"

He simply smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," she said. "I guess I'm just too lucky about---"

Ruka looked so sad at the same time he's trying to cheer up. "About yesterday, Mikan, I..."

Mikan looked with anticipation. "What is it? You seem to be so melancholic."

"Mikan, I just wanted to tell you that you're still under probation." He said. "The Castle's authorities will still deal with your case. The King heard of it, and he was so disappointed and--"

"Is it because Natsume found a new friend and his identity was known?" she interrupted.

"No, Mikan, it's just that rules are rules and--"

"No, Ruka. We must not let the Castle rules prevent Natsume from living a real life." Mikan defended her thoughts. "He deserves to be treated well for he's the prince of this country!"

Ruka placed his hands on Mikan's shoulders. "I understand how you feel about it, Mikan. However, this matter has been forbidden eversince. That was what I felt when I was a young boy, and I didn't understand it at first. You see, we have something that is not Natsume's."

Mikan nodded sadly, "I know that now. It's his freedom, right?"

"I'm glad that I heard that from you." Ruka replied. "Yes, and it's been planned that he'll live his days like this."

Mikan clutched her fists. "I won't let that happen, though."

"Mikan..." Ruka said, looking directly at her. "You don't have to do something. You cannot do a thing without the Castle's intervention."

"... Besides, you're to be judged by the Castle's higher officials. By then, you'll be charged of being guilty or not."

Mikan gasped. "Oh no..."

**-------------------------------**

"Miss Imai, you are called to be a witness on the trial of Miss Sakura later." A messenger said.

Hotaru kept herself bottled-up. "I understand." She replied.

She kept staring at an invention of hers, the mechanical turtle messenger. (Is that the way it's called?) It made her recall many events that had passed in her life--- those times when Mikan was at her side.

_"Ne, Hotaru! You don't eat mushrooms?"_

_"Yeah, sort of."_

_"Why don't you just give them to me? I love mushrooms!"_

_"Sure. Go ahead and take them."_

_"Yay!"_

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to forget everything first. Justice must prevail. What she did was so unjustifiable."

Hotaru left her laboratory. She's going to decide something for Mikan this time.

**-------------------------------**

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. I Miss You

_Hi everyone! This is my new fanfic on the anime series "Alice Academy". I based [not entirely the storyline and title on the anime "Scrapped Princess"._

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own **Alice Academy** and **Scrapped Princess**.

**Announcement:** I'm on my way on creating the SEQUEL for **Once Upon A September**. Watch out for it:)

**The Scrapped Prince**

_スクラップド・プリンス_

**Chapter Seven:** I Miss You

_**-------------------------------**_

"Don't worry, I'm sure Hotaru won't let you get harmed… or worse, expelled from the Castle." Ruka assured her. "She will be the witness for yesterday's event, and the authorities do not know that you're best friends."

Mikan smiled. "That's nice!"

Ruka nodded. "We can always visit you here during your probation." He replied.

"But Natsume… he can't come to see me…" Mikan said sadly.

Ruka felt a little jealousy within him."You're so attached to him. Why is it that?" he asked.

Mikan blushed. "It's… It's because I feel sorry for him…" she muttered, "Because he does not know the beauty of things behind those walls."

Ruka sighed. "I don't really see another exception besides that. That would be anyone's feelings."

She looked at him. "Actually, I do not know why he's got a special place in my heart…" she timidly explained.

"Oh, I see…" Ruka said. "I have to go, Mikan. You see, I have to check on Natsume."

She suddenly smiled brightly. "You must take good care of him, ne?" she said. "And take these with you. I still have these…"

She got a bag of cookies from her stuff. "Hai. I will." Ruka said as he left.

_**-------------------------------**_

"Hey, buddy…"

"Yo, Ruka." Natsume looked at his friend. "What's bugging you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing,"

Natsume got up from his seat and went near Ruka. "How's Mikan doing? Have you talked to her?" he suddenly asked.

Ruka nodded. "She's lonely there, but you know that girl."

"I can't believe they did this!" Natsume exclaimed. "Those stupid officials…"

Ruka took something from his pocket. "These… are for you. Mikan told me to give you this."

Natsume eagerly accepted the cookie bag. "She never forgets…"

He smiled. "When is the trial?"

"I think 2 days from now. That's what I've heard from Sir Jinno."

Natsume sighed. "I don't think she's going to make it."

Ruka was surprised. "Why? Isn't it Imai who's going to witness?"

He shook his head. "She is on the side of what she calls 'justice'." He opened the bag of cookies and ate one. "I don't think she'll take Mikan's side this time."

"But---"

Ruka went out of Natsume's room without prior notice…

_**-------------------------------**_

The next thing Ruka knew was he's standing in front of Imai Research Lab. He's planning to talk to Hotaru. He had his fingerprints recognized and entered the secure door. "Imai, I'm here to talk to you about Sakura Mikan." He called out.

"Come in," and another glass door pried open.

Ruka looked around him and the place is unusually tidy today. She hasn't been working for new experiments. Maybe the King hadn't ordered her to do so, but even so, Hotaru always does something to keep her busy.

"Why are you not working?"

Hotaru looked at him in a puzzled way. "Is it wrong for me to take a day-off?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm not a machine like what I'm doing."

"Yes, you're absolutely right." Ruka muttered. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what you're going to do on her trial."

She rolled her eyes. "Her again. _Her_. Why do you guys find her worth talking about? She's just a loud-mouthed idiot who came out of nowhere, and now you're too worried about her!" she angrily bickered.

Ruka can't find the words to tell her. "I guess it's just that… I and Natsume lived our lives in this lonely place and that… she became the light of the dark world we've lived."

"You think so? She can do that? She's just smiling and talking nonsense all the time. She doesn't even know how to take care of her messes and sticks her nose upon others' business."

Ruka grabbed her shoulder and faced her. "So you want her out of the Alice Castle?" he asked her bluntly. "Would you want to do that?"

"If that's the case, then I should. She's broken several rules. She's going _OUT_."

"Listen, Imai. I know you understand her more than anyone. Do you know how much she treasures Natsume now?" he tried to explain in order for her to realize.

Hotaru shoved his hand away her shoulder. "I don't have time for this, Ruka."

"She's changed him. Even though I myself was hurting whenever I see them…" he began "I can't help but consider my best friend's happiness."

Hotaru could not believe that he has these feelings for Mikan.

"Get out," she simply ordered him. 'Stop this crap."

"Imai---"

She glared at him and turned her back. Ruka silently walked out of her lab…

_**-------------------------------**_

Mikan spent another day at the farm. Ever since she's been there, Ruka had spent more of his time with her than the usual that he's with Natsume. Mikan obviously noticed this fact.

"Hey Ruka, isn't Natsume lonely back to his room?" she asked.

Ruka just smiled. "Don't worry about him. He's been trained to live alone for 18 years already." He answered. "Imai's his company. He'll be alright."

Mikan smiled. "Right. Hotaru would be just fine."

Ruka suddenly was saddened by what she just said. _You don__'__t know a single thing __Mikan…_

"What's the matter, Ruka?"

He shook his head. "I think the rabbits are just hungry. We should give them some food now, c'mon!"

"Okay!"

After that, they rest for a while. Mikan suddenly remembered about her missing Hotaru. "How's Hotaru now?"

Ruka looked at her, "She's not well. I think something worries her." He answered.

"What could that be?" Mikan said her thoughts aloud. "Can I help?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Unless you reveal your true feelings for someone, we can figure it out."

Mikan was puzzled by what he just said. "You know what, Ruka… I am not good at idiomatic expressions…" she said shyly. "I actually don't get what you said."

"It's literal, Mikan. You show Hotaru how you really feel and she's going to be fine." Ruka assured her.

"Really?"

Ruka smiled at her. "Yes. It sure should be."

_**-------------------------------**_

Hotaru was busy in her thoughts about her past. The past wherein she and Mikan live on the same village, before she was taken to officially work for the Alice Castle.

She could still remember her mother's words…

_"__H__o__taru, listen__…__ the Castle Authorities tried to get you when you were just a baby,__"__ she began. __"__Y__o__ur brother--- he was __there__ and we didn__'__t even __teach__ him the most valuable wisdom in life.__"_

_"__What__'__s __that__, mother?__"__ Hotaru curiously asked._

_"__About love and friendship__…"_

"Love…" Hotaru thought. "…could destroy."

_"__Hi there! Would you like to share my lunch with you?__"__ a cheery girl asked. __"__My name__'__s Mikan! Sakura Mikan!__"_

_Little __Hotaru__ looked at the over-energetic girl. __"__What__'__s your lunch?__"_

_"__Dangos!__"_

_She smiled. "__Sure. __I__ love dangos.__"_

"Mikan was always smiling, always cheering me up. But then, her smiles can make me upset too." Hotaru sighed. "As long as I remember your smiling face, I could not afford to see you crying."

"But then, how could I sacrifice love? Can friendship and love be applied all at once? Mother's not here to answer me. I should take this thing as something for my survival…"

She glanced at a picture frame on her desk. _Mikan, __I'__m sorry__…_

_**-------------------------------**_

The trial has been over, and 3 days had passed. Hotaru didn't say any word to Ruka. But Natsume was thereby informed about it through Persona. He just felt anger within him.

"No way!" Natsume shouted. "You can't expel her. You must go through me first…"

Persona laughed. "You can't interfere, Prince Natsume. It is your fate not to live… not to love someone…"

"Why you!" flames attacked Persona, but then he was able to absorb it.

"I've learned a lot from your attacks," he said. "Or do you want us not just to expel Sakura Mikan eh?"

Natsume cringed. "Don't do anything to her…" he muttered.

Persona left immediately after Natsume calmed down. After sometime, Hotaru came by. Then seeing Natsume's lonely face, she began to talk.

"Grumpy gestures won't do anything now, Natsume. You just have to accept it." She said.

Natsume recognized her voice and then he looked back at her. "Imai! Why? Why didn't you save your best friend?" he asked angrily.

"I only spoke of the truth. I don't want to protect what's wrong." She answered calmly.

"You're not considerate. You're a traitor!" Natsume yelled at her.

Hotaru was hurt by what he said. "Why don't you just stay away from her? Leave her alone! Can't you see the picture? You're the one who's causing her trouble!"

"Don't interfere with me, Imai…" he said, with his voice dangerously low. "I want to do what I want as long as I can. You don't care about her, then why tell me to stay away from her since I cause trouble? Should you be happier instead?"

Hotaru can't control herself and she slapped Natsume on his cheek. She stormed off and the next thing she knew, tears are trickling down on her face. At that time, Ruka was about to go and see Natsume too. On his way, he saw Hotaru crying.

_**-------------------------------**_

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
